Chinese New Year
" |image = Protest.png |caption = The students' reaction to failing their exams. |director = Mike L. Mayfield |writer = Brad Neely |date = December 27, 2011 |starring = * Frank * Steve * The Dean * The Mayor |prev = "Frankensteve" |next = "Dream Reamer"}} "Chinese New Year" is the eighth episode of Season 1 and the eighth episode of China, IL. Summary When all of the students on campus fail their finals, the professors must come up with a plan to reteach the students everything. Plot After all the students have failed their final exams, the Mayor arrives on campus, informing the staff that they have a week to reteach the students and have the students pass the retake exam or the Governor will close the school. Two days later, after the professors prove their hatred of their jobs, Leonard and other scientists construct robotic replicas of the professors that will take the place in teaching for them. Later, Frank, returning to his apartment, discovers that his robotic counterpart has set up a date with him. Delighted, Frank and his robot go on recreational activities together, and the following day, Steve discovers that Leonard's plan backfires when the other professors also fall in love with their robotic counterparts. Two days before the remedial exam, Steve implores Pony for her help, seeing that everyone else is too busy with their robot duplicates, and Frank sees his robot self becoming increasingly attached to him. Ignoring Frank's pleas for help, Steve spends the entire day before the exam in the library, studying every subject to pass knowledge onto the students. With Pony's help, Steve masters every subject, and meanwhile, Frank determines that his robot replica is too attached and tries to leave the abusive relationship. However, the professor changes his mind when the robot convinces Frank that the relationship is the closet to love Frank will attain. On the day of the exam, Steve offers the students a last-minute study session before the remedial exam. Eager, the students agree later retest as Steve finds staff members hiding from their robots, which also have become obsessed with their human counterparts. Leonard states that he originally programmed the bots to self-destruct at the end of the day, unaware that Frank's robot is spying. Moments before midnight the students are still testing when Frank and the robots ambush the staff, not wanting the robots to self-destruct. Frank finds a way to keep the robots functional past their original self-destruct time, and just after midnight, the Dean finds out that the students passed their exam retakes. Later, as day breaks, the robots are hanged. Trivia * Despite airing as the seventh episode, some sources consider this episode the eighth one because of its being the eight episode production-wise. * The title is a reference to the real-world holiday Chinese New Year. * Jen, who was introduced in "Frankensteve", can be seen rioting along with her fellow students after they fail all their exams. Jen removes her shirt to reveal the words "Kill Dean" on her stomach. ** Also in the riot, a student resembling the Grinch appears, and another student burns himself. ** During the riot one student wrote on the Dean's tower, "I can fly, but my grades are falling." * Donna's face is still torn off after the events of "Prom Face/Off". * The gifts characters receive: ** Frank: a pony, which Robot Frank later kills ** Falgot: an electric pocket psychologist ** Sammy: a mirror ** Gang Sang: panda food ** Donna: a mask ** Nelly: a vibrator ** Baby Cakes: a sword and a sash reading "Student Body President" *** Pony would have gotten the sash, but the Dean instead gives Baby Cakes the sash. * This is the only episode to have originally aired on a Tuesday. The other Season 1 episodes aired on Mondays, and all episodes starting with "The Perfect Lecture" aired on Sundays. * The news channel for which Golden works in this episode is not revealed. In episodes before, Golden works for Channel 3, and in episodes afterward, Golden relocates to Channel 8. * At four minutes and five seconds into the episode, when Frank enters his apartment, Frank has letters reading "blood debt," likely a reference to the events of "Baby Boom", when he donated the blood of Steve's Son in exchange for money. Quotes :The Dean: You know, as dean of the school, I gotta admit: F's for Christmas—is fucking hilarious! ---- :Pony: It does kinda suck that we students failed all our classes. I mean, listen to them down there. :Baby Cakes: Nah, they sound happy. :the students are rioting. :Student: a cat on fire We're not happy! burning cat at office ---- :Frank: Why don't you just gain another chromosome? ---- :Steve: We just need to work hard— :Pony: Yes. :Steve: —on an idea of how not to work hard. :Pony: No. ---- :Steve: that Frank is dating his robotic counterpart Who else is fucking their robot? :raises his or her hand. ---- :The Dean: Mayor, you're so much bigger than him. ---- :Baby Cakes: The ball's dropping! :Crystal: Ten. :Falgot: Nine. :Leonard: Eight. :Sammy: Seven. :Baby Cakes: Green. :Spider: Five. :The Dean: Four. :The Governor: Meh. :Steve: Two. :crowd murmurs in disgust when Frank and his robot counterpart stop the ball. :Frank: I can't let my other self die! ---- :Baby Cakes: Let auld acquaintance be forgot, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... Characters Appearing * Baby Cakes * Cravid * Crystal * Donna * Donny * Falgot * Frank * Gang Sang * Golden Bowl * Hanz * Jen * Leonard * Nelly * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Stephen * Steve * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * The Governor * The Mayor Gallery Laughing.png|The professors laugh at the students' misfortune of failing their exams... Protest.png|...but the students protest. Return.png|The Mayor returns to UCI, demanding that the staff reteach their students. Robots.png|Leonard makes robot counterparts of the staff... Malfunction.png|...but the robots fall in love with their human counterparts. Beg.png|Steve begs Pony for help with reteaching the students. Overattached.png|Frank's robot clings to Frank. AvidStudy.png|Steve studies every subject. CramMe.png|The students agree to a study session... Retaking.png|...then retake their exams. 59.9.png|The ball crushes Frank's robot, but the other robots remain functional. NotMad.png|The students pass. Death.png|The robots are hanged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1